1) Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to equipment and a process for continuously making packages of stacks of tiles and the like.
2) Description of Related Art
In the tile field—ceramic tiles, terracotta tiles, etc.—such products are orderly stacked and arranged within cardboard (wrap around technique), possibly providing a binding for the maintenance of the package. This packaging type, aimed for protecting the tiles, nevertheless has several problems, since it can cause difficulties in the detection of the product present in the package, in turn identifiable only by means of the external labelling.
A further serious drawbacks is caused by the fact that the package, if affected by humidity or rain in a possible open air storage in the plant and/or near distributors, tends to be destroyed, no longer carrying out its function, which is also that of containment.
The same must be said for that which takes place in work sites, where the packages arrive before being used in the various rooms covered with tiles.
In addition, the cardboard packaging, if made in the form of previously prepared boxes, leads to the creation of performs in various formats with storage problems of the performs themselves, manufacturing costs of the socket punches for their creation and a certain additional volume to the tile stacks or in any case storage volume of the various perform formats. Naturally, the above must take into account that the packaging must be made automatically in dedicated machines capable of treating both the various perform formats and the stacks of tiles that are not so easily manageable.
The object of the present invention is that of making a device capable of resolving the abovementioned drawbacks of the prior art in an extremely simple, economical and particularly functional manner.
Another object is that of making equipment and a process for continuously making packages of stacks of tiles or the like such to protect the tiles and simultaneously the identification of the type from the outside.
Still another object is that of being able to have equipment and a process for continuously making packages of stacks of tiles or the like that do not deteriorate due to humidity.